


Plead the Fifth

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Stakes & Shotguns [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So did you and Faith ever-” Ash cut off with a little wiggle of his eyebrows, the innuendo clear on his face of what he was asking. Buffy rolled her eyes in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plead the Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Plead the Fifth  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Evil Dead  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Evil Dead are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/335952.html)  
>  **Summary:** _“So did you and Faith ever-” Ash cut off with a little wiggle of his eyebrows, the innuendo clear on his face of what he was asking. Buffy rolled her eyes in response._  
>  **Author's notes:** Comics? What comics?  >.> This is set post season 7 for BtVS, and after the end of AoD for Evil Dead. Part of the ‘Stakes & Shotguns’ series. Also, alksjdhfjh, the fic I wrote at work didn’t make it to my home computer. >..>

“So did you and Faith ever-” Ash cut off with a little wiggle of his eyebrows, the innuendo clear on his face of what he was asking. Buffy rolled her eyes in response, pushing away from the table to stand.

“You’re kidding, right?” Because she was so not answering that question, on the grounds of so not his business. Grabbing the book she’d been paging through for their latest research- the thing was useless, with exactly zero information about the big bad of the day- she started over towards the shelf to put it up. Ash, for his part, grinned a little wider.

“Oh come on, you can tell old Ash. Chosen One to Promised One- you keep my secrets, I keep yours,” he cajoled, standing to follow after her, his own book completely forgotten- not that he’d really been reading it anyway, Buffy reflected with an internal eyeroll. That was one part of being part of the team Ash hadn’t really embraced; most of the time, he did about as much actual research as Xander had back in high school. Not that she could blame him, especially since she kinda envied him, but- Slayer. Meant she bore a little more of the burden that he did.

“And _what_ secrets of yours am I keeping, pray tell?” One eyebrow rose archly when he reached the bookshelf mere steps behind her, leaning against it _right_ where the next book she needed was. “ _Move_ , Ash.”

“The one I’ll tell you after you answer the question,” the big oaf replied with that insufferable smirk of his. Then, he crossed both arms over his chest, obviously hunkering down to stay right where he was. “Answer, and I will.”

“I’m not that eager to learn your secrets, sorry.” And fine, if he wanted to be a pain, she could be just as frustrating. Giving him an easy smile, Buffy turned and began walking the long way around the bookcase; she’d just grab the book from the other side. His eyes widened comically.

“Hey! That’s cheatin’!” Shoving up from where he’d been leaning, he darted after her with a speed that seemed almost contradictory compared to how big he was.

“Yeah, well, it’s none of your business,” the blonde answered, looking up as he managed to get ahead of her, blocking her path. She probably should have been annoyed, especially when that smirk returned to his face, but all she could muster was amusement.

“With an answer like that,” Ash replied smugly, smirk broadening, “You musta, ‘n you just don’t want to admit it.” To which he got, another resounding eyeroll.

“In your dreams, Ash,” came the retort before she turned and grabbed a different book just to spite him. She didn’t even have to look back to all but _feel_ the smirk that followed.

“Every night, baby. Every night.”

Nope, she mused to herself as she started back toward the table, ignoring him completely. So not answering that question, on the grounds of self-incrimination.


End file.
